The contents of a conventional ice chest or cooler is cooled with ice placed in the cooler. As the ice melts, however, items placed in the cooler often become wet. Over time, more ice in the cooler melts and can submerge all items that accompany it. This can be a significant problem if items in the cooler are lightly packed, for example, as sandwiches and chips typically are. It is possible that the affected items will be completely ruined when submerged.
When using a cooler with hunting and/or fishing, any caught animals such as a fish, bird and the like can be placed in the cooler to prevent the meat from spoiling. However, blood and other fluids from the animal can contaminate items in the cooler. For example, blood from a fish could leak from the fish and onto a beverage can or food item also placed in the cooler.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device for a cooler that can easily separate the interior chamber of the cooler into separate compartments that can prevent water and other fluids from traveling between compartments while allowing heat transfer between the compartments.